


Всего лишь Рождество

by s_rina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_rina/pseuds/s_rina
Summary: Белые перья мягко кружили над городом, укутывая его белым одеялом и заставляя почувствовать дух наступающего Рождества…
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	Всего лишь Рождество

Белые перья мягко кружили над городом, укутывая его белым одеялом и заставляя почувствовать дух наступающего Рождества. Они ложились на крыши домов, тротуары и людей, спешащих закончить все свои дела до наступления праздника. 

В доме 221b по Бейкер-стрит, увы, не все были подвержены предпраздничному настроению. Шерлок Холмс расхаживал по гостиной, снося всё на своём пути, и громко рассуждал об очередном деле, пока его сосед сидел в кресле, терпеливо ожидая конца этого мини-урагана. Единственное, о чём беспокоился доктор Уотсон, как бы его гениальный… любовник – Джон всё никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что это действительно правда, не свернул ненароком в сторону ёлки, иначе миссис Хадсон очень разозлится.   
  
\- Джон! – внезапно воскликнул Шерлок, останавливаясь и обвиняюще смотря на своего соседа. – Ты меня совсем не слушаешь!  
  
\- Прости, Шерлок, – извинился доктор. – Я просто беспокоюсь о ёлке, миссис Хадсон не будет рада, если ты и её снесёшь.   
  
\- У нас тут серийный убийца, а ты беспокоишься о какой-то ёлке, – недовольно фыркнул Холмс, но ходить по гостиной перестал, вместо этого устроившись на диване и сложив руки в своём любимом жесте. 

Ласково улыбнувшись, Джон встал с кресла и начал наводить порядок, пока их домовладелица не вернулась из магазина. Привычными движениями Уотсон вернул помещению первозданный вид и на всякий случай проверил ёлку. Та, к счастью, была в полном порядке. 

Следующие несколько часов прошли в последних приготовлениях к празднику. Миссис Хадсон и Джон возились на кухне, готовя праздничный ужин, а Шерлок продолжал лежать на диване, погрузившись в свои Чертоги. Когда начали прибывать гости, коих было всего лишь Инспектор Лестрад и Молли, он всё также продолжал лежать на диване, не реагируя абсолютно ни на что. Впрочем, никто особо из-за этого не расстраивался – кому нужно нытьё Холмса в такой чудесный праздничный день? 

Ужин прошёл без эксцессов, к радости всех собравшихся. Лишь под конец Шерлок внезапно соскочил с дивана и с криком “Джон, я понял!” попытался выбежать из квартиры в одном костюме и разутым.   
  
\- Стоять, – командным тоном выкрикнул Уотсон, зная, что на Шерлока это действует безотказно. Джон, конечно, когда об этом узнал, не стал злоупотреблять подобной властью над Шерлоком, а то ведь этот гений и обидеться может. – Куда собрался?  
  
\- Ловить убийцу, разумеется, – раздражённо ответил детектив, нехотя тормозя у самого выхода.  
  
\- Обуться для начала не желаешь? – саркастично ответил доктор, на что Шерлок с удивлением посмотрел на свои ноги. – К тому же, сегодня ты никуда не пойдёшь.  
  
\- Почему это? – возмущённо вопросил Холмс.  
  
\- Потому что я так сказал, – твёрдо ответил Джон. – Сядь на свой диван и празднуй Рождество.  
  
\- Скучно. Я лучше поймаю серийного убийцу, которого идиоты из Скотланд-Ярда не могут поймать уже год!  
  
\- Сегодня ты никого ловить не будешь.   
  
\- А вот и буду, – капризно сказал Шерлок, разворачиваясь к выходу и намереваясь уйти.  
  
\- Шерлок, – угрожающе начал доктор. Он знал, как заставить этого невыносимого гения слушаться. Кто бы думал, что Шерлок Холмс настолько пристрастится к сексу? – Никаких преступлений этим вечером.

Обиженно посопев, детектив недовольно фыркнул и снова устроился на диване, уткнувшись в телефон. Джон на это только покачал головой, про себя умиляясь тому, как по-детски обижается Шерлок. 

После этого гости стали быстро расходится – миссис Хадсон сказала, что обещала забежать к миссис Тёрнер, Лестрад хотел выспаться, пока есть возможность, а Молли просто куда-то убежала, едва успев попрощаться.  
  
\- Свидание, – буркнул со своего места Шерлок, всё также уставившись в телефон.   
Когда все ушли, Джон подошёл к дивану и сел, положив ноги Холмса себе на колени. Детектив, казалось, на это совершенно не обратил внимания, однако Уотсон заметил, как он напрягся. Про себя коварно усмехнувшись, доктор стал, как бы невзначай, водить рукой по ногам Шерлока, приближаясь к паху. Наконец, он накрыл рукой наполовину вставший член, довольно усмехнувшись, когда детектив чуть дёрнулся и выронил из рук телефон.   
  
\- Шерлок, – прошептал Джон, нависнув над своим любовником и накрыв его губы поцелуем, рукой же продолжая массировать член Шерлока сквозь ткань брюк.   
  
\- Джо-о-о-н, – довольно простонал Холмс, пытаясь трясущимися руками стянуть очередной бесформенный свитер Уотсона.  
  
\- Шерлок, – горячо зашептал тот. – Будь добр, вымой посуду.

И резко встав, Джон направился в сторону своей комнаты, оставив возбуждённого и возмущённого Холмса одного. Дьявольская усмешка всё никак не желала сходить с губ.  
  
\- А вот не будет в следующий раз нарушать свои обещания, – пробормотал себе под нос доктор, вслушиваясь в недовольные чертыхания Шерлока.

_2.09.2013_


End file.
